soup! (yet she wasn't so fine)
by renewtshn
Summary: { AU — gs — kristao — dldr. } Tetapi, meski kerja keras tak berdampingan dengan kebahagiaan, Zitao yakin sekali, ia masih memiliki seseorang yang akan menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka sewaktu menapaki rumah untuk pulang— oooooh, meski orang yang membuka tangannya ini malahan tak terbuka perihal dirinya sendiri.


Dengan segenap usahanya, Huang Zitao mengejar _subway_ dan _keberangkatannya yang tersisa lima menit lagi_ ke apartemennya di Xiansheng. Berbekal sekepal tenaga serta ingatan yang mana keduanya sama saja; _tersisa sedikit lagi_ , ia melaju secepat-cepatnya agar bisa memasuki kereta bawah tanah dengan tepat waktu.

Ini bukan sekedar hipotesis belaka, dan _pasang kedua telinga kalian baik-baik, anak muda—_ _ **kalau hendak memindahkan alamat kantormu, perhatikan stasiun subway terdekat dan pastikan untuk hapal rute serta time tablenya**_ _._ Zitao rasa, dirinya ini sudah tidak dapat lagi dikategorikan sebagai anak muda, jadi ia maklum-maklum saja semisal lupa dengan hal-hal diatas.

Dan sebenarnya, _ini adalah kali kelima Zitao tidak mampu menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan kantor barunya._

Oke, sih, dia paham akan satu hal— _kemampuan analisa keuangan serta keuletannya menyelesaikan draft-draft laporan memang dikagumi_ _ **(bahkan dipuja)**_ _oleh sesama akuntan serta managernya._ _ **Namun bukan berarti HRD harus menyarankan rekan-rekan bisnis atasan perusahaan untuk merekrut dirinya!**_

Aih, Zitao _benci sekali_ saat ia dipindahkan ke cabang kantor di Beijing. _Apa pula kebanggaannya!_ Lain dari itu, asap kendaraan yang menebal di udara sudah sering kali membuatnya terbatuk-batuk. Belum dihitung dengan padatnya manusia yang setiap pagi dan sorenya turun ke jalanan— _hei, Beijing mendapatkan predikat kota dengan jumlah penduduk di China, kan._ Sebulan sudah ia menderita, Tuhan membalas permintaan Zitao dengan kepindahannya ke Shanghai.

Terlepas dari rental kamar yang mahal dan jam kerjanya yang bertambah banyak, _Shanghai adalah kota perekonomian dengan gedung pencakar langit berkelas_ yang diidamkan setidaknya seorang pegawai biasa untuk dapat memasukinya. _Ini lumayan baik dibandingkan Beijing._ Sekali-kali, lah, dia ingin menyombongkan diri karena sudah melampaui rekan kerja lamanya sesama akuntan. _Pamornya kan, otomatis menaik tajam._

"Whoa, whoa! Tunggu!" Mengambil selangkah dan **ia berhasil masuk** , tepat sebelum pintu otomatisnya tertutup. "... berhasil! Akhirnya aku tidak terlambat!"

Selagi matanya mengikut pergerakan _subway_ dengan menatap keluar jendela, Zitao memutar ingatannya sedikit keselatan. _Mungkin butuh lebih banyak waktu untuk bernostalgia?_

... dua bulan kebelakang, sang atasan lagi-lagi memindahkan Zitao. _**Ke Xiansheng. Kota yang Tidak Ia Kenali.**_ _Tak membutuhkan konfirmasi apapun_ dan barang-barangnya sudah dikemas oleh asisten lantai sembilan. _Tanpa peduli apakah ia bisa tinggal dengan nyaman dan cepat terbiasa disana._

Yah, benar juga sih. _Orang-orang memang tak menaruh minat tinggi terhadap sesamanya_ , sungguh disayangkan. Menyangkut soal itu pun, selama menjadi _manusia-separuh-nomaden_ , Zitao tidak berhasil menjaring seorang kawan baru di tempat kerja barunya. Dan percayalah, tidak memiliki seorang rekan kerja menjadikannya _manusia-separuh-nomaden-dan-sialnya-nyaris-independen._

Zitao dengan sangat jujur menyatakan; **ia kesepian**. _Ia rindu sambutan teman-teman lamanya sewaktu kembali dari cuti. Ia masih ingin berkumpul di mall dengan wanita-wanita kesayangannya selepas kerja. Ia mengharapkan seluruh anggota tim lamanya datang dan memboyong serta banyak makanan, bir, dan majalah-majalah keren, seperti rumah lamanya yang kerap dikunjungi setiap Sabtu Malam._

 _Satu hal yang tidak pernah menjadi imbalan dari pekerjaan melelahkan;_ _ **kesenangan harian.**_ Ibaratkan ini adalah _tweet_ dan Zitao akan melemparkan _retweet_ sebanyak mungkin dengan segala akun kloningan yang ia buat!

 _ **Oh— tetapi, meski kerja keras tak berdampingan dengan kebahagiaan,**_

"Ya, _gege_ , ini Zitao... Aku _sebentar lagi sampai_ , tunggu ya."

 _ **Zitao yakin sekali, ia masih memiliki seseorang yang akan menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka sewaktu menapaki rumah untuk pulang.**_

* * *

" _Naaaaaaaan, i'm home!_ " Menyisakan sedikit waktu untuk melepas _mary jane_ bersol tiga sentinya, lalu menengadah untuk bertanya, " _Gege_ , kenapa tiba-tiba main ke sini? Jarak dari Lixun ke Xiansheng kan tidak bisa dibilang dekat, _oh wait..._ _ **kangen sama aku**_ _, ya—_ "

"... tumben pulang cepat. Biasanya saja diatas jam tujuh, lalu ujung celanamu akan kebasahan akibat genangan."

 _ **Walau realita menamparnya dengan pernyataan; bahwa orang yang tangannya terbuka ini, nampaknya tak terlalu terbuka perihal diri sendiri.**_

Selain mendapati pria bercelemek yang berdiri di dekat kulkas _(dan ini membuat Zitao sedikit terkekeh)_ , harumnya sup krim juga menarik minatnya untuk segera menggantung mantel dan meringsek masuk ke dapur.

"Keren!" seru Zitao tatkala sup krim itu benar-benar telah berada di depannya— _literally_ , matanya dengan bibir mangkok saja tinggal berjarak dua inci! Dari tatap sekilas, dan Zitao sudah paham kalau ini benar-benar hidangan yang selalu dia inginkan setiap hari kelabu. Dan tidak percaya _juga ada seseorang yang benar-benar membuatkan ini untuknya._ " _ **Ini buatku**_ _, yaa, kan?_ Kan?!"

Pria yang sekarang menanggalkan mantelnya di gantungan sisi kulkas hanya mengangguk. "Sudahlah, makan saja. Keburu dingin."

"..."

Berhubung gadis itu _telah memaklumi dengan baik sifat asli pria dihadapannya_ , ia segera menyambar sendok makan di dekat rak, dan mencecap sedikit lantas menyahut, _"Ini enak sekaliiiiii! Xie-xie,_ Yifan _-ge!"_

 **Persetan sudah dengan etika makan wanita yang sepantasnya.** Zitao, sangat cepat menyendokkan sup krim ke mulutnya, oh— _dia makannya lahap sekali_. Semangkuk besar berisikan gumpalan labu halus dan susu itu _lenyap dalam sepersekian menit_ , tidak tersisa apa-apa lagi di sana melainkan _garnish_ dan selembar tisu yang baru saja dipakai untuk mengelap bibir sampai ke sudut-sudutnya.

 _ **Dan untuk sejenak, beban pikiran yang sebelumnya hinggap saat ia tiba di stasiun menguap perlahan.**_

Belum sempat meraih segelas air di meja samping bak cuci piring, dentingan gelas yang lainnya sudah terdengar. " _Ini,_ _ **minum yang ini saja.**_ " Zitao menoleh, dan Yifan baru saja _menaruh satu cangkir besar dengan teh lemon._ _ **Ini kesukaannya yang lain lagi dari sup krim; Lipton Tea!**_

" _Ada apa ini,_ _ **kok tumben-tumben sekali.**_ " Zitao tergelak sedikit, agak keheranan dibuatnya. Meski Yifan _sering sekali_ bertandang ke apartemennya, tapi kali ini— _oh, bukan memprotes kok, Zitao malah senang. Rasanya bagaikan jadi ratu sehari._ _**Tapitapitapitapi**_ **, Yifan itu, biasanya tidak seperti ini.** Sekalinya tiba, _tidak pernah memasakkan apapun, menuangkan teh, atau bahkan mengenakan celemek._ Paling-paling, _bertanya masalah kantor dan pekerjaan gadis itu yang menumpuk, dan sekalian membantunya—_ meski kuliah di jurusan Teknik Otomasi, _**sebagai teman lama**_ _; Yifan berhasil memukau Zitao dengan keahlian tersembunyi, yaitu pembukuan, merapihkan catatan, sampai menyusun surat antar lembaga_ yang notabenenya lebih lumrah jika dilakukan oleh sekretaris.

Terlepas dari itu pun, _Zitao tak merasa pernah membeberkan sup krim dan Lipton Tea adalah kegemarannya pada siapapun. Itu, kan, preferensi pribadi._

"Habis ini, ada hal yang mau dilakukan?"

"Tidak, tuh. Aku bebas. _**Memangnya kenapa**_ _, ge?_ "

"...baiklah, _akan kutemani kamu sampai besok pagi._ " Yifan menjeda, lalu _mengucap sepatah kalimat yang tidak pernah disangka Zitao,_ _ **"Mau marathon film Disney Original Channel?"**_

 _Rasa asam dari teh di tenggorokannya kemudian menggelitik._

" _PFFFFFFT—!"_

 _Zitao benar-benar tersedak._

 _Dan ini semua_ _ **berkat Wu Yifan yang benar-benar mencuri atensinya pada sore ini.**_

* * *

 _ **end.**_

* * *

 _ **omake.**_

* * *

Ini sudah _pukul tiga pagi_ dan nampaknya Zitao belum menunjukkan sedikit pun kelelahan saat _marathon film Disney Original Channel_ yang dijanjikan Yifan. Pria itu beranjak sebentar ke dapur untuk menyeduh kopi, karena, _ya,_ _ **ia sangat mengantuk**_. Sedikit _menyesali_ ajakannya sebelumnya, dan Yifan cepat-cepat _menghapus niatan untuk benar-benar menyesalinya_. Dan— _shit, right_! Sedari tadi ia lupa mengecek telpon genggamnya!

 _Satu pesan masuk. Pukul 01.20._

 _ **Bagaimana? Sudah membahagiakan gadis impianmu untuk hari ini?**_

 _Yifan mengulum senyum tipis yang ia tempatkan pada wajah datar yang selama ini terlihat._

 _ **Ya. Dan jikalau uang saku dan tenagaku habis karena semua usaha ini, aku tetap tidak akan berhenti membahagiakannya.**_

 _Tampaklah sudah satu sisi yang selama ini tersembunyi itu._

* * *

 ** _end of omake._**

* * *

 ** _[writer's note]_**

 _tend to writing kristao thingy_ _— aside from main otps but yehet. here it is, and i hope you guys enjoy it~!  
_

 _dan, ya, kalau ada yang ngga ngeh sama judul (EMANG SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU TELAAH SAMPAI SITU), let me tell you something; itu hanya permainan kata aja sih. jadi kata **soup!** itu harusnya merujuk ke **'sup! (dimana 'sup yang saya awalnya pakai ini kependekan dari wassup**_ _ _—what's up)__ _dan kenapa saya pakai itu soalnya "eh ini Yifan mau dibuat pekaan tapi tsundere jadi GIMANA DIA MAU NANYA KEADAAN TEMENNYA YANG BARU PULANG?! **"** ya intinya inimah playing some words doang, tapi merujuk ke keseluruhan cerita. _

__ohohoh and for you guys who went reading this fiction—__ _domo arigato, gaes! You are awesome as always! xoxo~  
_

 ** _[2016, E. Raven Watson's copyright. No profits taken.]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _[ps. : gotta beta read this later bcs HELLA WHY MY WINDOWS 8 IS KEPT ERROR AND I POST THIS IN MY NOT-SO-BELOVED UTOPIC UNICORN. and you should know it won't let me to type long writer's note.]_**

 ** _[ps. : HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MYSEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLF. OH, and also HAPPY SATURDAY FOR YOU~!]_**


End file.
